1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejection head in which a recording element substrate having supply ports is fixed to a supporting member having supply paths with a bonding agent, and also relates to a liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known liquid ejection head includes a supporting member having supply paths, and a recording element substrate having supply ports. The recording element substrate is fixed to the supporting member with a bonding agent such that the supply ports face (communicate with) the supply paths.
FIG. 5 is an exploded perspective view of a related-art liquid ejection head 100 disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-298108. FIG. 6 is a sectional view of a part of the liquid ejection head 100 illustrated in FIG. 5. The liquid ejection head 100 illustrated in FIG. 5 includes a supporting member 110 and a recording element substrate 120. The supporting member 110 has a plurality of supply paths 111 arranged side by side in an arranging direction D (see FIG. 5). The recording element substrate 120 has a plurality of supply ports 121 (see FIG. 6) arranged side by side in the arranging direction D.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, a bonding agent 130 is applied around each of the supply paths 111. The bonding agent 130 fixes the recording element substrate 120 to the supporting member 110 such that the supply ports 121 face (communicate with) the respective supply paths 111 (see FIG. 6).
In manufacturing the recording element substrate 120, the supply ports 121 may be formed in any of different manners. For example, if a method such as laser processing or sandblasting is employed, supply ports 121 each having a small width in the arranging direction D are formed.
If the widths of the supply ports 121 are smaller than the widths of the supply paths 111 in the arranging direction D, a width H1 of a bonding surface between adjacent ones of the supply ports 121 is larger than a width H2 of a bonding surface between adjacent ones of the supply paths 111 (see FIG. 6). In such a case, the bonding agent 130 on the recording element substrate 120 is present only on one surface (the bottom face) (see FIG. 6). In such a bonding method, the force of bonding the recording element substrate 120 to the supporting member 110 is small, and the recording element substrate 120 may be detached from the supporting member 110.
The present invention provides a method of manufacturing a liquid ejection head in which a recording element substrate having supply ports of small widths is firmly bonded to a supporting member, and also provides a liquid ejection head.